


Going Down

by ChairOscuro (ConsciousLivingEntity)



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Apron Fetish, Baking, Brownies, Domestic, Established Relationship, Food Fight, Ianto is the best housewife ever okay, Kitchen Sex, M/M, janto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-18
Updated: 2012-06-18
Packaged: 2017-11-08 00:37:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/437165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConsciousLivingEntity/pseuds/ChairOscuro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A quick domestic scene in which Janto are goofy and get wet and sticky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Going Down

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chasethegoal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chasethegoal/gifts).



> This was written for a lovely friend on a day she wasn't feeling so hot. It cheered us both up, so hopefully you will like it too!
> 
> This work isn't beta'd~
> 
> I don't own Torchwood or Janto. Nnnnnope.

Jack thought that the Hub had never smelled so good. He pulled on a t-shirt over his boxers and followed the irresistible scent that was hanging in the air in clouds of delectableness. It had been so long since he'd smelled it that he'd almost forgotten. Instead of taking the ladder up through the manhole to his office, he pulled open the wall of his bedroom and stepped out into the hallway of the flat buried deep within the Hub that he and Ianto now shared. The smell only got thicker, and he let out a low moan. Whatever it was, some of it better have his name on it. 

"Ianto? What are you doing?" 

"In here!" warm Welsh vowels replied from deeper in the flat. Jack rounded the corner into the living room and from the living room to the kitchen, and smiled when he saw his lover's back. Ianto, dressed in pink with the sleeves unbuttoned and rolled up, as well as a pair of slightly torn up jeans, was a delicious domestic sight. It got even more delicious when he turned around, and Jack's mouth went a bit dry when he saw the apron tied around his neck. Oh. Well, there's a kink I didn't know I had. 

Jack stepped right up close, not breaking eye contact with Ianto as he approached, and smirked playfully before he kissed him, both hands bracing themselves on Ianto's hips. Ianto brought the hand that wasn't already occupied with a spatula up to fix Jack's sleep tousled hair while they kissed. Ever the multitasker, Ianto was. After the lovely lazy good morning kiss ended, Jack weaved one arm around Ianto's waist and looked around behind him to what he was working on. "What'chya cookin'?" He asked playfully, already energized by the thought of fresh baked goods. 

"Brownies. Thought they'd be nice to pass around with coffee this week. Cheer everyone up a bit." He didn't pull himself from Jack's hold, but returned to the bowl of batter for the second batch, just folding the eggs and milk in. 

"Ooooh," Jack said, sliding from his arms for just a moment to crouch in front of the oven, watching the pan of brownies through the little window. "I didn't know you could bake. Guess you're multi-talented." He straightened up and winked at Ianto, leaning close again so he could dunk his pinky finger into the batter and bring it to his lips. Ianto looked at him disapprovingly, and smacked his hand with the back of the spatula when he reached again, leaving a dark smudge of brownie batter on the back of his hand and warning him away from touching the batter again.

"As much as I love your saliva, I'll thank you to keep it out of my baked goods."

Ohhh, Ianto didn't know what he was in for, giving Jack ideas like that. "You love my spit, huh?" he asked, raising his eyebrow at Ianto as he planted the batter covered side of his hand right on Ianto's cheek, then leaned in to lick it off of him.

Ianto flinched away immediately, shoving Jack out of the way with his free arm. "Oy! Gross, Jack!" he said, trying to rub the batter and Jack's spit off of his face. He promptly realized that now he was infected and would have to wash his hands, and looked up at his captain venomously. 

"You've never complained before," Jack said smugly, putting his hands on his hips in victory. He saw the flicker of mischief in Ianto's eyes as they narrowed, and then a second later Ianto lifted his spatula out of the batter and flung it at Jack. Ianto was a crack shot even with a spatula, and the glob of uncooked brownie hit it's target right at Jack's jaw, little flecks of batter splattering over his neck and white shirt.

For a moment of shock, Jack could only stare at him, but then he was shaking his head and grinning at him, slowly advancing towards Ianto, stretching his hands out. "You are going DOWN."

Ianto tried to hold Jack at bay the best he could, but even as they scuffled Jack pressed his face into Ianto's throat, getting brownie batter all down his neck. As the scuffle for reciprocal revenge continued, Ianto got one hand on Jack's face and wiped batter over his eyebrow and into his hair, and then Jack got the back of his hand on the side of Ianto's face, painting his ear with a smudge of chocolate. They continued to struggle for a moment, the competition and testosterone rising, and it seemed like Jack was going to overpower Ianto when the teaboy reached behind him and grabbed the kitchen sink hose and pulled it on Jack, elbowing him away and spraying him with lukewarm water square in the chest. 

Once more Ianto had Jack speechless as the man looked down at how completely wasted he'd been, his whole upper body covered in brownie and now dripping wet. As the water spread his shirt became transparent and began to cling to him, outlining his pectoral muscles and dark nipples. Jack looked up at Ianto and saw that the other man was staring as well. Then Ianto tipped his head up and their eyes met for a smoldering moment. 

A second later they were both reaching forward. Ianto dropped the hose and ignored the clank as it hit the bottom of the sink, preoccupied instead with pressing his hands into warm wet cotton. Jack grabbed Ianto's apron and pulled him even closer, wiping the brownie off of his hands on it before he reached underneath and pulled the pink shirt out of Ianto's jeans. Both their lips met for a few long, needy moments, and then Jack could feel Ianto's mouth sucking batter off of the skin of his jaw and his neck while Jack got the shirt off of Ianto, leaving the apron where it was. They spun around and Jack pressed Ianto into the counter for a moment before lifting him up onto it and situating himself between Ianto's legs. They pulled away for just a moment to grin at eachother. 

“Usually it takes more than that to get me wet and sticky,” Jack commented, knowing he was being a gigantic ham. Ianto punished him with a gentle pinch on the arm, and then they were wrestling again, this time with tongues.

By the time the oven gave it's little ding to alert them that the first batch of brownies were ready, they were laying together, wet, sweaty, and content on their new linoleum floor. 

It was good to be home.


End file.
